Sasori to Tori: A Collection of SasoDei Oneshots
by Desaicedancer
Summary: The Scorpion and the Bird - Sasori to Tori - Just a collection of different one-shots. Second one up. Enjoy.
1. A Christmas Tale

**(Desa's corner**

**Yo! So, I decided to create a series of fluffly little one-shots, since I'm a bit stuck on Judgement, right now… Thinking of rewriting it completely, because it's not turning out the way I intended it to. It's only on the fourth chapter, too…**

**But yeah, I might not be the best writer, but I hope you guys might be able to enjoy these. :) Dei, the disclaimer, please.**

**Deidara: Desa doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. Un.)**

* * *

><p><em>Title: A Christmas Tale<br>Word count: 1,541  
>Theme: Christmas. Yay XD<br>__Genre: Romance_

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Tale<strong>

"DANNA, UN!"

The blond's shouts could be heard throughout the entire base. A certain redheaded puppeteer had disappeared in the middle of the night; on Christmas Eve. Deidara awoke the following morning only to see the bed that occupied the other side of their shared room empty. The blond artist was irked. After searching almost all day, he couldn't find his Danna anywhere, and it was Christmas. Deidara had already passed his presents out to the rest of the members, and the sky was darkening. Where could he have gone? He knew that the stoic redhead wasn't big on holidays, or anything "fun" for that matter, but would he really skip out on Christmas?

Deidara continued through the halls of the Akatsuki base, going to the last place he hadn't checked. He approached the door to Pein's office and knocked three times.

"Come in," Pein called. The ex-Iwa nin stepped inside the office and opened his mouth to speak, about to ask where Sasori was, but was cut off by Pein.

"Oh, Deidara, Sasori asked me to give you this," he said, tossing the blond a letter. "He figured you'd come looking for him – that's why you're here, right?" The blond nodded his head as he frowned at the envelope, and turned around to leave.

"Thanks, Leader-sama, un," he muttered, opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas, by the way," Pein replied. Deidara turned his head, giving his leader a small, half-hearted smile and a quiet "un" before heading out the door, closing it behind him. The fact Sasori had left him a letter meant only one thing to Deidara – he would not be home for Christmas, most likely. He shuffled dejectedly to his room, glancing at the top drawer of his desk before sitting down on his bed. Sasori's Christmas presents were in that drawer – both handmade by the blond. One was an extremely detailed and beautifully constructed sculpture of the redhead, made of clay, and the other was a fairly decent (in his eyes) wooden puppet of Deidara himself. Both were painted, and wrapped together in a small box, carefully stowed away in the drawer. The blond was going to surprise his Danna this morning, but it looks like he'd have to wait.

Deidara sighed, examining the white envelope Pein gave him. There was a small, red scorpion painted in the top right corner, symbolizing it was from Sasori, and "To: Brat" was written in his Danna's elegant cursive handwriting. A small smile adorned his features before he ripped open the envelope, destroying it completely, and pulled the letter out.

_Brat,_

_I have things I need to finish. Be glad I left you this letter._

… _Merry Christmas. Don't bug anyone; I will be back in a few days._

_Sasori_

Deidara sighed again. A few days? Doesn't the puppeteer hate to keep people waiting? Why couldn't he have done this a different time? _He knows how I feel about him, and yet…_The blond closed his eyes, snuggling up in his bed. _At least he cared enough to let me know,_ was the last thought he had before he fell asleep.

**- Around Midnight -**

Deidara slowly opened his eyes, and glanced around the room groggily. He felt well rested, but also as if he had forgotten something. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he remembered.

"Shit, I fell asleep, un!" he cried, abruptly standing up. The blond looked out his window, to find that it was pitch black outside. It was only then that he noticed the bedroom light was on.

"Un…? Did I leave it on…?" the ex-Iwa nin pondered. "No, un, it wasn't on when I got in bed..." Deidara ran a hand through his sun-kissed locks before shrugging and leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen. _Must've been Tobi, _he thought, unaware of the shadow stealthily creeping up on him.

Grabbing a glass from th_e _cupboard and filling it up with water from the sink, the bomber sat down at the kitchen table. It was eerily silent in the Akatsuki base, which led Deidara to believe that most, if not all of the members, had gone out. It was Christmas, after all. The blond artist was contemplating going out himself when his vision was suddenly obscured with a blindfold, and he was thrown out of his chair. The intruder pinned him against a wall in a matter of seconds, leaving Deidara speechless. There weren't many people in the shinobi world that could outsmart and overpower the blond that easily.

"Brat," a silky, enchanting, monotone voice murmured in front of him. The blond felt any negative thoughts he had melt away at the one word as relief, warmth, and surprise washed through him. His Danna was home early. "Don't leave yourself so open. What if I had really been planning to kill you? Moron."

"Danna," Deidara breathed, smiling at the redhead as the blindfold was removed. "Why are you back so early, un? I thought you wo- Danna…?" The blond artist cut off, as he was currently staring at Sasori's chest, in confusion and awe. "Danna… What… the hell, un?"

"Brat, do you really think I would skip Christmas?" The redheaded puppeteer chuckled. "I'm guessing you like what you see."

"Danna… y-you're human, un! Seriously, what the hell! Is that why you were gone, un?" Deidara exclaimed, still gaping at the ex Suna nin. Sasori merely nodded his head and chuckled before pulling his frantic partner into a warm hug, making the blond blush immensely.

"Consider this your Christmas present, Dei-chan," the redhead whispered in his ear, making the bomber's face turn three shades of red darker at the new nickname. "I can feel with this body. Best part is, I can alternate between the two whenever I want." He pulled back and stared straight into Deidara's blue eyes intensely, as If searching for something hidden in them. "Do you… Like it?"

The only response he received was a passionate kiss on the lips. Sasori's eyes widened in shock as the overload of emotions and sensations enveloped him. His lips tingled and electricity seemed to jolt through his body as his beloved partner kissed him. He knew kissing was good, but he didn't imagine it to be THIS good…

The redhead melted into the kiss, tightening his hold on the blond. In a split-second decision, he picked Deidara up bridal style, causing him to yelp in surprise and pull away from the kiss.

"D-danna, what t-the hell, u-un?" The bomber spluttered.

"Let's head to our room, brat," his Danna said, before carrying him off down the hall. Supporting the blond with one arm, he pulled the door open, and carried him into the room. Setting him on his own bed, Sasori sat next to him. The ex Suna nin went to kiss the blond again, before they heard a door open and shut, followed by a loud voice screeching "WE'RE BACK!"

Seconds later, the door to their room flew open. Sasori pulled away and straightened up before glaring at the intruder, leaving the blond with a confused expression on his face, wondering why his Danna pulled away. Suddenly, a flash of orange flew in, and the two artists were face to face with Tobi as he stood near the bed, leaning over the two.

"Sempai, sempai, we're home! Tobi bought you a present, Tobi is a good boy!" The masked boy exclaimed, holding out a small box, wrapped in wrapping paper and tied with a bow. The two artists glared at the boy. Deidara gruffly extended an arm and took the gift, muttering a quick "thanks" before getting up and ushering the boy out of the room. Once gone, he locked the door, and sighed.

"Well, that moment was ruined, un…" The blond said, with a forlorn expression on his face. A thought struck him, and the expression was wiped off, quickly replaced by a bright smile. "But speaking of presents…"

The redhead watched his partner with an eyebrow raised as Deidara rushed over to his desk, pulling his drawer open. He reached in and grabbed the box inside delicately, before bringing it out and presenting it to his Danna. Sasori accepted the gift and began removing the wrapping, wondering what his partner could've possibly gotten him. Opening the box, a small smile crept onto his face as he pulled out the small puppet of the blond and extremely life-like sculpture of himself.

"Brat..." he murmured, examining the two objects. He loved the presents, and they were made exceptionally well – not that he'd ever admit that to the blond. Realizing the sculpture of himself was made of DEIDARA's clay, he raised an eyebrow. "This won't explode, will it, brat?"

Deidara scowled. "I made them to please you, un, as a gift – obviously you wouldn't like it if I exploded it."

"Well…" the redhead trailed off, slightly blushing. "Thanks… They're… Pretty decent, for a brat like you…"

Deidara smiled wide at the rare compliment he received from his Danna, before rushing over and glomping him.

"Merry Christmas, Sasori-no-Danna, un!" he exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, brat," he replied, before capturing his blond in a kiss.


	2. Love

**(Desa's corner:**

**Hidan: Hey motherfuckers!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Kakuzu: Shut up, Hidan.**

… **Where the hell did you three come from? ... Whatever. So, yes, Sasori is drinking coffee, and yes, he's a puppet. Basically, he can eat & drink if he wants to, but only very little, and it's to sustain what remaining organs he has in his body – or at least that's what I'm trying to tell myself. It's a one shot, sue me. XD**

**He can also feel, and…**

**Hidan: Go fuck yourself, Itachi, I'm not doing anything for you…**

**Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan!**

… **and this doesn't sound too good. Okay. On with the story before someone gets hurt. Kakuzu, since you aren't busy...**

**Kakuzu: Desa doesn't own Naruto. She doesn't have enough money.)**

* * *

><p><em>Title: Love<br>Word count: 821  
>Theme: Valentine's Day<br>Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Sitting on a bench at the park, I let my gaze wander to bypassing strangers. Everyone passing by seems to be smiling, laughing; taunting me. The atmosphere is light as a feather, which only seems to worsen my mood. A brilliant symphony of laughter, chirping birds, and the slight rustling of wind blowing through the trees resonates in my ears. I slowly close my eyes, before tentatively sipping at my heated coffee, willing my muscles to relax. No use in getting so worked up.

Faint footsteps and light chatter reach my ears, from somewhere down the bleak cobblestone path. Opening my eyes slightly as the couple walks past; I notice them heading to a cherry blossom tree not too far away, the bright pink flower buds contrasting with the dark brown wood of the tree. Settling down under the branches, the girl rests in the man's lap, and I scowl. My glare intensifies as I manage to overhear the man ask that one dreaded question. My stares obviously go unnoticed as I see the girl jump up and hug the man tightly, squealing out a loud "Yes, I will!"

Huffing, I tear my gaze away from the pair, and stand up, walking in the opposite direction. I take another sip of my coffee, which has now dropped to a comfortable temperature, as I think to myself.

Yes, today is Valentine's Day. Today also marks the 29th anniversary of the death of my parents.

I despise Valentine's Day.

Everyone runs around, handing out store-bought cards, chocolates, and flowers to others to display their affections. It all seems so artificial, and utterly trivial. Love is merely a pointless lie; relationships are short lived. All of it is a complete waste of time.

Yet people still do it.

Why, do they waste their time in such a bizarre manner? Don't they know that they'll just have their hearts broken in the end?

I close myself off from these things. I refuse to participate in such ridiculous activities. I dedicate myself to my art, and I'm entirely happy with that. I'm obviously more intelligent than those silly people who put so much faith in their 'love.'

Or maybe I'm just afraid. Maybe I simply keep my distance so I don't get hurt again. My parents were the entire world to me, and my grandmother… she constantly lied to me, telling me they'd be back. That they were just on another mission. It was all a lie.

Sometimes I wonder to myself – why haven't I committed suicide yet? It would be the perfect escape route, from the pain. From my grandmother. From myself.

From everyone…

Suddenly, I hear a deep, familiar voice shout out to me, interrupting my thoughts. "OI, DANNA!" I look up.

Oh. That's why.

My ridiculous blond partner. His hair shines so brilliantly - it's almost as if it's a fragment of the sun itself. His right eye, the one not covered by the fringe and the scope, shimmers, happiness clearly swimming in the deep azure orb. He smiles at me as he runs up, with the smile that's reserved for me and me only; with the smile that warms me more than my coffee does. He flings himself at me, almost knocking me on the ground, and my drink promptly drops from my hand, staining the grey path. Oh well. He immediately realizes what he's done, and steps back, his expression changed completely.

"Sorry Danna, un, really, it was an accident!" he insists. A soft smile tugs at my lips as he apologizes, and I assure him it's alright.

Maybe…

"Danna, I made you something, un." He says suddenly, his tone serious for once. He pulls out a small box wrapped up with a bow from the inside of his coat, and hands it to me. As I open it, the small smile adorning my face spreads into a broad, genuine grin. It's a small, heart shaped chocolate, with an intricately designed layer of blue, pink, red, and green frosting covering it. He's completely silent as I look it over, watching me with anticipation. I look up at him, again.

Maybe…

"You made this yourself, brat?" I ask him. He nods vigorously, silently asking me with his lone eye if I like it. "It's impressive." Smiling widely, he embraces me again, being gentle this time as to not repeat the same event that happened previously with my coffee. I tense up, uncomfortable and uncertain in the close proximity, but I decide to relax into the warm arms of my blond partner, and I close my eyes.

Just maybe…

"Happy Valentine's Day, un," I hear him murmur softly – something I usually hate hearing. From him, though, it was entirely different; his words set my heart on fire. I smile as I think to myself. Maybe I CAN be happy this Valentine's Day.

Just maybe, I can learn to love again, with HIS help.

* * *

><p><strong>(Desa's corner:<strong>

… **and Itachi, Mangekyou Sharingan is extremely dangerous and shou- oh. Hi. Yeah. That was the end… I hope it wasn't too rushed. I was just calming these guys down…**

**Deidara: We're home, un!**

… **and there's the artist duo now. Okay, well, gotta go. Happy Valentine's Day!)**


End file.
